The Escape
by daughterofgambit
Summary: Six years ago Jade and Tori escaped from The Colony. At least they thought they did. Now it's Six years Later they're still running. Suckish Summary I know. Plz R&R (story is better than summary)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Get Down!" I tackled the smaller girl to the ground "Move!" I said as pushed her into the alley "I'm scared." she said I pulled her closer to me "I know. Me too we just have to be strong for each other." I said then I realized something "What's your name?"I asked the shorter girl hesitated as if she didn't want to tell me "Victoria Vega. What's yours?" she asked I smirked "Jadelyn West." she smiled slightly but it quickly vanished "How are we going to get out of here?" I shrugged sadly as I thought about a way to get us out of here then an idea came to me "I have a friend her name is Caterina she can help." I grabbed Victoria's arm and we ran out of the alley with the Enforcers on our backs. I pounded on the shack door harder than an eleven year old should've been able to after a while a scrawny redheaded boy answered the door "Riley. Where's Cat?" I asked Riley brushed the sleep out of his eyes "In the cellar. The Enforcers are going crazy I heard six people are dead." He said "Yeah including my parents and her parents and older sister." I said referring to Victoria "We need to get out of here." Riley eyed us then nodded "I'll go get Cat and we'll take my truck and leave." Riley told us to get in the truck and then he went to get Cat. "Are you okay?" I asked Victoria nodded "I'm just still scared a little." she said "How old are you?"I asked "Ten." she said softly I kissed her temple "We're gonna be okay. Riley's going to get us out of here." I said before she could say anything else Riley got in with a sleeping Cat and started the truck "Let's get out of here you guys." he said as drove off.


	2. Still on the Run

**Chapter one: Still On the run**

"What do you mean they're on our trail again?!" I yelled as I got up from my chair "Exactly that. They've been tracking us since Tuesday." Tori said I took a deep breath "Then I guess we have to move again." I said "Gather everything worth keeping nothing to heavy and nothing to light and no electronics we can't risk The Light getting a solid location on us. Tell Cat to get everyone in the truck and ready to go within ten minutes." Tori stood up and nodded "Jade it's okay to be upset. We're all grieving." I took a shaky breath as she left "Riley, you stupid brave stupid guy." I whispered to myself Riley had sacrificed himself to get us here to this new hideout we tried to save him but our efforts weren't for nothing before he died he told me to keep Cat and Tori safe no matter what happened and I vowed on my life to keep that promise and I extended that promise on to Andre, Robbie, and his little brother Rex, the kids that we picked up over the years "It's time to go Jade." Cat says and we exit the building leaving everything behind yet again. I sit in the passenger seat of the truck that has taken us almost everywhere "You sure you don't want _me_ to drive?" I asked Tori who looked like she was about to pass out. "It's fine." she said "Plus you never let drive any other time so this is nice." I smile slightly as look back to check on the rest of our team. Andre smiled at me in greeting, Cat and Rex were sleeping, and Robbie was staring out the window probably thinking about a million things at once like he does all the time. Before I turn back around something catches my eye, a pitch black motorcycle the rider was so close I could see the golden star (The symbol of the Light) on his helmet "Tori take the back road." Tori furrowed her brow "What? Why?" Tori asked "I'll explain later just do it." I order and Tori didn't object anymore she just turned onto a dirt road and sped off. We were home free. For a minute atleast because the motorcycle cut us off at an intersection "Run or fight?" Andre asked

* * *

**HAHAHA A CLIFFY! SORRY TO NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG I'VE HAD REALLY BAD WRITERS BLOCK AND I'VE BEEN SICK :( BUT! I'M BETTER NOW AND HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER! THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!**


	3. Run or Fight?

**Chapter two: Run or fight?**

"Run or fight?" André asked as the rider got off his bike and pulled out what looked like a blade. "Run. definitely run." Robbie said "No, they'll just find us again." Tori said. The rider pulled his helmet off to show a guy with curly long brown hair, olive skin, and a cruel smile I looked at Tori and wondered if I should ask her to use her gift. "_Stay in the truck if you want to stay alive._" a voice said in my mind "Did you hear that?" André asked "Yeah and I think our friend heard it too." I said nodding towards the rider who apparently heard it to because an irritated look flashed across his face "Come on. Jade let's kick this guy's ass." André said as he reached for the car door. "_No! Don't get out I'll handle him." _The voice said and as if on cue a guy with short brow hair appeared on the hood of the truck and he charged at the rider who easily blocked his hit. "Should we help him?" Tori asked I shrugged "Probably but he said to stay put. Unless you want to use your gift." Tori quickly shook her head and stayed quiet as we watched the two fight. "I've never seen anyone take on a light assassin and win." Robbie said in admiration but I rolled my eyes because technically he didn't win there was flash of red light and the rider got on his bike a drove away _"_Hey dude you want to tell us who you are?" I asked as I got out of the truck, my friends following close behind the guy gave us a sympathetic like he knew something we didn't "Hello, my name is Avan and I'm the head sentry for the resistance in the west sector. My apologies for invading your mind it was the only way to protect you." I raised an eyebrow "Resistance, huh?" I asked "Then who was he?" a hurt look flashed across Avan's face "That was my brother." He said. "Well what do you want?" André asked "Her." Avan pointed at Tori who looked more shocked than we did "Me? Why me?" she asked. "Your powers. The resistance will train you to control them and then you can fight for us." he said "You do realize we're not just going to let you take her right?" I said stepping between Avan and Tori. Avan nodded vigorously "I understand that. Our leader wants all of you." he said "Please come with me" I looked at my friends for an answer but I mainly looked at Tori probably because I've known her the longest but I think there's something else but I don't have the time or patience to figure it out "Well?" Tori nodded in approval "Let's do it."

* * *

**I HAVE RETURNED MY FRIENDS WITH CHAPTER TWO! AU: JADE WEST WILL BE UPDATED SOON I'M STUDYING FOR FINALS SO I'M REALLY BUSY BUT I'LL TRY! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! SEE YOU ON THE WEB! PLZ R&R**


	4. The Team

**Chapter three: The team**

**Beck's POV**

I groaned in pain as picked myself up from the blow from my father "You let them get away?!" he yelled at me "It wasn't my fault, Father, Avan came and invaded my mind." I reasoned Father's scowled hardened "We need to get that girl before that lunatic they call a rebel leader teaches her to use her powers!" he yelled I scoffed "She can't be that dangerous." I said. My father paced the length of his office "Find them. I want them dead." he said "Take Trina with you." I groaned loudly "Father no! I can do this alone." I said "Obviously you can't ." a voice said from behind me "You can't even take down Avan." I growled as I turned around to see Trina Vega, the girl who should be dead along with her parents "She holds the advantage against her sister. Victoria will listen to her." Father said Trina smirked at me triumphantly "Fine. Just don't slow me down."

* * *

**Jade's POV**

The rebel hideout was more impressive than we expected. They call their hideout the Warehouse "Wow." Cat said breathlessly "Welcome. Let me introduce you to the team." Avan said. Avan led us to what looked like a conference hall which was exactly what it was "So what's this about a team?" I ask impatiently but before he could answer a boy with wild spiky black hair appeared next to Avan "Ooh, Newbies." he said with a mischievous smile. "Down boy." Avan said "They're here to help." he said "Who is this?" Tori asked the guy smirked at her "The name's Ryder. I'm kind of like the muscle of the team." he said cockily "How about instead of boosting your own ego you go get the rest of the team." Avan said Ryder nodded and disappeared again. After a bit of waiting we were all sitting around a table looking rather uncomfortable "Who else are we waiting for?" Ryder asked as he played with the buttons on his watch "Trystan" said a girl with reddish-brown hair "I don't understand why she even has to be here." she said. "Because I'm your leader." a voice said from behind us and everyone stood "Guys stand up" Avan whispered loudly. André was the first to stand up the we followed his example to see a girl about how age maybe older with milk chocolate, deep purple eyes and a cocky smile "You know Avan, you don't have to stand every time I enter a room." she said not hiding her amusement "Guys this is Trystan. Our rebel leader for our sector." Ryder said. Trystan studied us for a minute before saying anything "Where's Riley? He was to alert us on his way to get you here." she said I glared at her for a minute before being elbowed by Tori who gave me a look that said be nice. "He's dead." I said dryly Trystan shot a nasty look at Avan "You didn't tell me?!" Avan flinched "I didn't know." he said Trystan rolled her eyes then turned to us "Let me introduce you to the team." she said and walked behind the chair of a guy with sandy blonde hair "This is Shawn. He's our strategy specialist." Shawn nodded to us in greeting "We can introduce ourselves you know." the other girl said glaring at Trystan "Are you the leader Audrey? No, I am. So until that changes we will do things my way." Trystan snarled "Uhm let's move on." Shawn said trying to keep the peace. Trystan nodded toward a guy with dirty blond hair "That's Shane. Audrey's brother." Shane waved at us before returning his attention to playing with the strings on his hoodie "And finally the triplets. Halie, Lia, and Jayson." Trystan said gesturing toward the three at the far end of the table each with strawberry blonde hair. After everyone properly introduced themselves Trystan turned to us again "Now that everyone's been acquainted, let's get to training."


End file.
